A birthday for Harry
by KibaKibbles
Summary: This is a little fic. of Harry's first birthday without his parents. Mild Abuse, Child Fic


**Summary: This is short fic. of Harry's first birthday without his parents. Harry is 2 in this story. Mild abuse, I guess.****  
Authors Note: Lets say that Harry's an especially gifted 2 year old, since he is a wizard. So he can walk fairly well, he can talk well enough, and he is intelligent for a 2 year old.**

**Disclaimer: I don't profit from this fiction, except in my heart with every review.

* * *

**

2 Year old Harry Potter sat alone in his dark cupboard as he waited for his Aunt Petunia to unlock the door so he could leave. Harry was very happy today, today was his second birthday. He didn't know what he would receive this birthday from the Dursleys but he hoped it would be for him to be able to see his parents again. Harry didn't really remember his parents, since he had only been 1 years old when they died, but he did know that something was missing from his life. He wanted to have a mommy and daddy like Dudley, parents who would hug him, tell him they loved him, and give him toys. Harry just wanted to be treated like a norma1 boy and not like a freak as his aunt and uncle called him.

"You can come out now Potter, I want you to set the table and then wake Dudley up." His Aunt Petunia said through the door.

Harry sighed, his Aunt hadn't even said Happy Birthday like they did when Dudley had his birthday, they had probably forgotten. Harry didn't stay down for to long; he guessed that he would get a surprised party later from the Dursleys like they had done for Dudley. Cheering up Harry opened the door and started setting the table as his Aunt hummed a tune as she cooked bacon and eggs.

"I finish Auntie Petunia." Harry said in his cute 2 year old voice, smiling. Normally when he set the table his Aunt didn't even say good job to him, but as today was his birthday he hoped his Aunt would at least appraise him.

"Go wake your cousin up now." His Aunt said grumpily, as if hearing his voice made her day go bad.

"Yes Auntie Petunia." Harry said sadly. Then he walked up the stairs to his cousin's room, passing along the way Dudley's toy room that had once been his bedroom.

"Dudey!" Harry screamed through his cousin's door, "Auntie Petunia say get up!"

Harry didn't hear his cousin; he knew his cousin was a very heavy sleeper so normally he would have to bang on his door to get his cousin to wake up since he wasn't allowed inside Dudley's room. Harry hesitated before he started banging on the door, even thought that was the only way to wake up his cousin, his Uncle Vernon would always yell at him and give him a spanking when he banged on the door.

Yet, that was all Harry could do to not get in trouble with his Aunt.

"Wake up Dudley Pwease!" Harry screamed as he banged on the door with his little fist.

"What the hell are you doing Potter? Stop banging on your cousin's door you idiot. I'm trying to sleep." His Uncle said to him angrily, smacking him across his head.

Harry whimpered, no matter what he did he was going to get in trouble. For Harry his birthday was going horrible, yet he still had hope that he would see his parents today and that he would get a surprise party. So he stopped whimpering before his Uncle became madder and gave an apology.

"Sowee Uncie Vernon, I was bad." Harry replied.

"Go downstairs boy back to your cupboard, for being bad you'll have to stay in your cupboard until afternoon." His Uncle said viciously.

Harry had to hold back his tears. Harry hated his cupboard. He was still not used to it, and he probably never would be. After all, a child was not supposed to sleep or even stay in a small dark cupboard that was full of bugs and spider webs. Still, Harry had hope that he would see his parents today and get a surprise party, so he slowly made his way to his little cupboard, that he considered the only thing that was his and waited inside until the afternoon.

Harry was awoken a great deal later by his Aunt's shrieking voice, "Potter! Get out of your cupboard; you need to weed the back lawn!"

Harry winced at the loudness of her voice and was confused. He didn't know how long he had been asleep and was starting to get scared that he had slept through his birthday, making him miss seeing his parents and his surprise party. Quickly making his way out the cupboard, he gathered his supplies and went outside. Although Harry was still somewhat disappointed he gave a sigh of relief, it was dark outside, but he still hadn't missed his birthday.

Harry rushed through weeding the lawn and unknowingly had pulled up some of his Aunt's favorite flowers in the process. Harry went back inside and went to his Aunt.

"Auntie, I finish." Harry said with a wide grin on his cute face.

"Let's see how you did." His Aunt said, and then they both made their way to the backyard to examine the lawn.

When Harry's Aunt looked around at the yard she shrieked, "You idiot! You pulled up my favorite flowers! I told you so many times what to pull up and you still get it wrong! You're so dumb you're just like your mother; I bet you did it on purpose just to avenge me. Now you've done it, go to your cupboard, and this time you're going to stay there until tomorrow."

His Aunt then smacked him across his face making him fall to the ground in tears.

"I'm sowie Auntie Pet-Petunia." Harry said through his tears as his Aunt picked him up and started moving him to his cupboard, "Please don't put me in da cup-cupboard, I be good I promise."

His Aunt didn't reply to him, she went to the cupboard, opened it and threw Harry inside and walked away. Harry continued to cry. He had ruined his birthday, he was extremely upset. He wasn't going to be able to see his parents.

Harry cried himself to sleep that night. That night Harry dreamed of wonderful things. He dreamed that he was with his parents and that they had given him a surprise party. He dreamed that other people were there too, and that they were all smiling and laughing with him. That night Harry did get his surprise party and was able to see his parents.

* * *

**AN/Good, bad? You tell me, REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
